Reinforcing layers such as reinforcing braid layers can provide thin-walled catheters with kink resistance while retaining a desired level of flexibility. A variety of reinforcing braid constructions are known, providing different combinations of performance characteristics such as flexibility, torque transmission and radiopacity. Nevertheless, a need remains for braids that provide improved performance characteristics, as well as for catheters including such braids.